1. Field
The invention relates generally to a cycling computer system. More particularly, the invention relates to a user interface of a cycling computer user interface unit and an attaching mechanism for attaching the cycling computer user interface unit to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays people are aware of the importance of exercising on a person's health. One way to obtain more knowledge about a performed training event is via an exercise computer. The exercise computer displays information about, for example, one's heart rate by using a heart rate sensor that communicates the heart rate information to the heart rate monitor.
A cycling computer is basically a modification or an extension of a simple exercise computer. In addition to or in stead of the heart rate information, a cycling computer is capable of showing numerous other pieces of information related to the exercise activity. For instance, the cycling computer may display information about speed, cadence, pedaling power, or time-related information, such as lap times, etc.
A typical place to wear the exercise computer whilst running is on a wrist of the jogger. However, a cyclist may find it more comfortable to wear the cycling computer in location other than the wrist, for example attached to the frame of the bicycle so as to obtain an effortless visual sight of the computer. For this reason, there are bases for the cycling computer that enable attachment of the cycling computer to the bicycle. However, current bases offer only very limited mounting possibilities to the bicycle, i.e., the user cannot freely select the location where to install the base.
Further, small buttons that form the current user interface of the cycling computer are rather cumbersome to use and may cause problems whilst biking of high speed.
Accordingly, improved solutions for proving an easy-to-use interface for the cycling computer and effortless installation of the base to the bicycle and the cycling computer to the base are needed.